Submit Your Own Demigod closed
by ArtemisRide
Summary: Make a demigod for my new story.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I decided to write a story about what happened to the other demigods in the Battle of Manhattan and I need some OCs. I'll use my own OC too. I won't be choosing too many and it won't be on a first come first serve basis. I'll need both boys and girls. Some rules are that you can't be a child of a Big Three or Maiden Goddess., you can't be a Mary-Sue, and you can't be a Roman demigod.

Full Name:

Nickname:

God Parent:

Mortal Family:

Relationship with mortal parent:

Relationship with godly parent:

Age:

Gender :

Hometown:

History:

Personality:

Hair color:

Hair style:

Eyes:

Skin tone:

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos:

Clothes:

Jewelery:

Make-up(girls):

Signature feature:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fatal Flaw:

Romance:

What you look for in a friend:

Would you really mind dying a heroic death:

Traitor or hero:

Weapon:

Godly Power:

Other things I forgot to add:

Here's my OC. I'll need someone to be in a relationship with her.

Full Name: Alyssa Li

Nickname: Ally

God Parent:Apollo

Mortal Family: Lan Li

Relationship with mortal parent: Horrible

Relationship with godly parent: Ok. She's proud of him but thinks it's a bit awkward that he looks almost the same age as her.

Age: 16

Gender :Female

Hometown: Brooklyn, New York

History: Her mom would abuse her by locking her in closets and beating her with coat hangers. Her step-father TianZhou Zhang didn't do anything to help her. When she was 7 her mom abandoned her at the mall. A dracanae attacked her, but a satyr named Graham rescued her. Graham died a year later. She tried going home when she was 13 but her mom officially disowned her. She stays at camp year-round.

Personality: She's smart, witty, determined, brave, and loyal. She has a hot-temper and is a bit arrogant. She's also brutally honest and hot-tempered. She's a bit of a perfectionist. She's broken on the inside,but she only shows it to her closest friends. She'll be nice to you if you're nice to others or if you earn her respect. Absolutely hates traitors. Likes to laugh and is very responsible.

Hair color:Black

Hair style:Goes half-way down her back. Straight. Has side-bangs and has a gold hair-clip shaped like a sun that is her bow and arrow.

Eyes: Sky-blue. Aa bit too big but it gives her a doll like appearace(think Allison from America's Nest Top Model)

Skin tone: Tan

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: A scar that goes diagonally down her back starting from her left shoulder blade. She got it a recent mission to spy on the enemy camp.

Clothes: at camp dark-wash boot cut jeans, gold converse or blue nikes, and orange camp half-blood t-shirt. Outside of camp dark wash skinny jeans, gold converse, Hollister, Aeropostale, or Abrecrombie and Fitch shirt.

Jewelery: golden bangles

Make-up(girls): just a bit of lip gloss

Signature feature: Her eyes can display any emotion

Likes: piano, archery, capture the flag, chocolate, pie, brownies, music, reading, tennis

Dislikes: football, traitors, bullies, using a spear or javeling, pie

Strengths: archery and healing

Weaknesses: using a spear or javelin

Fatal Flaw: Trusts way too easily. Allows her to be manipulated and vulnerable

Romance: Sure

What you look for in a friend: Someone that she can trust and isn't afraid of being honest. She likes people that can either earn her respect, make her laugh, or both.

Would you really mind dying a heroic death (if you don't mind it doesn't mean you will die): Nope

Traitor or hero: hero

Weapon: bow and arrow

Godly Power: Healing powers

Other things I forgot to add: nothing


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is the list of people that are in my story.

Theseus Depth Kalan, son of Triton- Jayce Signmorou

Vanilla Prefects Salt, daughter of Ares- emobananacupcake

Nicole Sara Flighton, daughter of Hephaestus- Musicunderground

Martin Summers, son of Nemesis- Captain Free Baby-Powder

Alyssa Li, daughter of Apollo- My OC

Marya Calderon, daughter of Thalassa- goddess of lakes

Samuel Parker, son of Demeter- Capilla007

Alexa Maria Thomas, daughter of Hermes- The Traveling Man

Okay that's it for now. I'll come up with pairings later(I'm feeling lazy right now). I need more guys both heroes and traitors.


	3. FINAL LIST

Okay this is the FINAL list of people that are in my story.

Theseus Depth Kalan- Jayce Signmorou

Vanilla Prefects Salt- emobananacupcake

Nicole Sara Flighton- Musicunderground

Martin Summers- Captain Free Baby-Powder

Marya Calderon- goddess of lakes

Samuel Parker- Capilla007

Alexa Maria Thomas- The Traveling Man

Ronan Magee- ZenithFourDemigods

Logan Rath- shattered pink angel

Alyssa Li- Artemis Ride

I'm really sorry if your character wasn't chosen. They were all really good, but I chose who I thought would work best for my story. If you were accepted please PM me who you want your character to have a romance with. I listed all the character descriptions below.

Heroes:

Full Name: Theseus Depth Kalan

Nickname: Depth or Depth Man

God Parent: Triton

Mortal Family: Martha Kalan

Relationship with mortal parent: Excellent, is very protective of his mother

Relationship with godly parent: They haven't really met but Theseus is sort of resentful towards his father, and finds it strange how close they appear in age.

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Hometown: Plymoth, Mass

History: His father met his mother at a beach party where he impregnated her. However she was only sixteen. She struggled since then to raise her son, who she loves and he does everything he can for her. Being a demigod trouble naturally followed him and his ADHD and dyslexia didn't help with school. On the first day of his sixth school in 8th grade he was attacked by a monster and a satyr named Peter Oakland saved him and brought him to Camp Half-Blood. They are still friends but don't hang out much because Peter is busy at schools saving demigods. Theseus became a year-rounder so his mother wouldn't have to take care of him and she could hopefully fix her life, though she protested this greatly.

Personality: Very friendly and caring, easy to get along with, but can let his emotions get the best of him. He is also protective and rebelious, not caring much for the gods. Will go to the ends of the earth for his friends and family.

Hair color: Jet black and glossy (inherited from Triton)

Hair style: is shortish but thick.

Eyes: Deep, ocean blue (inherited from mom)

Skin tone: Lightly tanned

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: A golden earring in right ear

Clothes: At camp, camp tee and cargo shorts with black nikes, casual is a blue tee but same pants and shoes

Jewelery:

Make-up(girls):

Signature feature: Sometimes, if you look in his eyes you can see the sea

Likes: The ocean, music, sports (but not football) food (especialy chicken) and being with his friends

Dislikes:football, bullies and "realist"

Strengths: strong and athletic from being at camp and sports, is a master at using his trident

Weaknesses: emotions getting the best of him,

Fatal Flaw: Loyalty

Romance: I guess

What you look for in a friend: Kind and rebelious like him, nerds, music lovers, goths, punks, emos, brave people, and generally anyone who is just really kind and cool to hang out with, even jocks

Would you really mind dying a heroic death: no

Traitor or hero: hero (but is tempted to be a traitor, but will never become one)

Weapon: A trident with a sapphire at the base of the three spears, if he touches the sapphire it shrinks into a bracelet and vice versa

Godly Power: Hydrokinetic

Other things I forgot to add: Fear is claustrophobia and disapointing those he cares about (anyone else, even gods, he wont care)

Full Name: Vanilla Prefects Salt

Nickname: Vani, Salt

God Parent: Ares

Mortal Family: Marina Salt, Tori Salt (brother)

Relationship with mortal parent: They mostly ignore each other

Relationship with godly parent: She is very proud of her father.

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Hometown: Chicago, Illinois

History: Vanilla's mother used to travel a lot, so she was mostly raised by her brother, who is 13 years older than her. Due to being in a rough neighborhood, having little to no money, and natural demigod and Ares children instincts, Vanilla quickly created a gang, The Black Spiders. They were feared from L.A. to New York, and were made up of other demigods. Soon, the gang/group went from 10 demigods, to 160 demigods. This is only counting the demigods. Other people in The Black Spiders were people who could see through the Mist, and even generous (demigod) sponsors and supporters. After 5 years since she created the gang, Vanilla's father, Ares, gave her his blessing, along with one from Athena, and was sent to go to Camp Half Blood. Since she didn't want to abandon The Black Spiders, she and Chiron agreed that every month, Vanilla would send one of her trusted allies to Camp to represent her and the others.

Personality: Vanilla is very care-free, selfless, and can be very ditzy. But don't let that deceive you. She can be very protective of her friends to the point where the younger or newer kids call her Mama Bear. Also, if someone threatens another, she will personally hurt them. She has her own honor code that she teaches to others. It includes things like lying is dishonorable, dying for your friends is better than dying for yourself, and to respecting your elders. Most people look up to her, and she is very trusting and trustworthy. Finally, Vanilla is a glutton, and usually has candy and chocolate on hand at all times.

Hair color: Platinum blonde with neon purple highlights

Hair style: Reaches her hips when down, but is usually in a side ponytail.

Eyes: dark chocolate

Skin tone: slightly tanned

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: She has a tattoo of a black spider on a web that covers her back, along with the kanji for 'forever' on her left hip. Also, Vanilla has the regular ear piercings.

Clothes: She usually wears black skinny jeans, an off the shoulder black shirt with a neon orange tank top underneath, a black trench coat that reaches her knees, black fingerless gloves, and black converse with neon blue shoelaces.

Jewelry: Vanilla wears feather dangle earrings and a charm bracelet on her right wrist with charms of different cities that she has visited.

Make-up (girls): Mostly black eyeliner, mascara, white eye shadow, red lipstick, and faint blush.

Signature feature: Her button nose and her height (she's super short)

Likes: candy, reading, sleeping, helping others, teaching, ice cream, peppermint stuff, mangos, traveling, anime and manga, eating, and tea.

Dislikes: selfish people, violence, spice food, stuck-ups, waking up early, buzz kills, and boring colors.

Strengths: good with any weapon, can make a strategy in seconds, and is very friendly.

Weaknesses: She can be slightly bossy

Fatal Flaw: Vanilla is too trusting with people

Romance: Sure

What you look for in a friend: They stand up for themselves and others, can put up with her eating habits, is funny, honorable, smart, is tall, and likes food.

Would you really mind dying a heroic death: Nope, I don't mind

Traitor or hero: Hero

Weapon: Vanilla usually doesn't use weapons, but when she does, she uses her trusty double handed sword, Shadow Slayer, that turns into a pin of a rapier on her trench coat.

Godly Power: Vanilla is very strong (like inhuman strong) and can take down people twice her size with fists clasped together.

Other things I forgot to add: She has the blessings of both Ares and Athena

Full Name: Nicole Sara Flighton

Nickname: Nikki

God Parent: Hephaestus

Mortal Family: Tanya Flighton

Relationship with mortal parent: Yeah, it's alright. Tanya really let's Nikki do whatever she wants, seeing as what Nikki does, is pretty much what Tanya used to do as a kid

Relationship with godly parent: Its pretty good. Nikki doesn't really see him much, him being a god and all, And she doesn't really mind, but she would jump at a chance to see him.

Age: 16

Gender : Female

Hometown: Port Morris, South Bronx

History: Nikki grew up in a very rough, very deprived area if New York. Her mum, Tanya, was only sixteen when Nikki was born. Nikki, Tommy and Liam were all born through Tanya's one night stands (Nikki's dad= Hephaestus. Tommy and Liam's dad= unknown). Lily's father was a short term boyfriend Tanya had, named Carlson. Tanya and Carlson broke up three months into Tanya's pregnancy.

From about the age of 7, Nikki was already on the streets and thrown into crime. Shop-lifting, vandalising, hell, she was even there when a group of kids she hung around with mugged an old woman.

As she got older, the crimes she took part in became more serious. Shop lifting and vandalising was still there, although the stuff she stole became more serious (instead of petty chocolate bars, actual money and CDs and DVDs and things), and she actually took part in a few muggings.

When she was 13, Nikki was attacked by another group of kids, her group and the one that attacked her had ended up having a fight a few days previously. Luckily she managed to fight her way out (with a knife she * technically* wasn't allowed to be carrying).

She used to skip school all the time, only going in a couple times a week- if that. When she WAS in school, she often got into fights. She was exluded so many times, and when she was 15, Nikki was finally expelled.

When she was 11, Nikki got attacked by a Hellhound. She was walking home from school on one of the few days she'd decided to go in. Luckily for her (very luckily, in fact), a Satyr had actually been placed in her school the previous week. The Satyr (who Nikki later found out was called Jerrick) helped her fight off the Hellhound (although Nikki did get her let torn up on the process). Jerrick took her up to Camp Half Blood.

Personality: Nikki's very tough, and doesn't let anyone stand in her way. She's stubborn, proud, and challenging. It's quite easy to get her annoyed, and when she is annoyed, she becomes very self-defensive. However, when she isn't annoyed, she's usually quite happy, and it's very easy to make her laugh. Nikki's reckless, and never thinks before she acts. She doesn't plan anything, and during fights, relies more on instict then strategy. Shes very open minded, and believes in the saying 'to each their own'. She is very, very loyal to her close friends and would do anything for them, and forgives her close friends within an instant. It would take somethig massivly bad for her to not forgive them. She also values loyalty the most out of every other trait.

Hair color: Bright orange/ginger

Hair style: It comes down to just under Nikki's shoulder blades, and is layered a little bit

Eyes: Nikki has very, very dark brown eyes

Skin tone: Nikki's skin is kind of pale. She has freckles over her face and arms

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: Nikki has the 'classic' ear piercings in her lobes. She also has a second piercing in her left lobe, and another one at the top of her right ear. She has a couple of scars over her stomach from the attack, and some up her left leg from a Hellhound attack.

Clothes: Quite tomboyish. Nikki wears a lot of tight fitting tank tops with baggy jeans, a belt to hold them up. and army style boots. At camp she wears the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. She usually wears rather large hoop earrings in her 'classic' lobe piercing, and studs in the others.

Jewelery: Large, colourful hoop earrings and studs, like I said, and that's about the only jewelry she wears

Make-up(girls): Nikki usually wears quite dark, kind of thick eyeliner, and powder over her face, but that's about it

Signature feature: Her hair. Really, it's such a bright orange you could see it in a crowed of a hundred people

Likes: Hot weather, cars, machines, soccer, arguing, winning, action movies, explosions (she loves throwing Greek Fire during capture the flag and chariot races)

Dislikes: Cold weather, romance films, rain, reading, school, loosing, basically every kind if fruit (except grapes. She doesn't LOVE them, but she doesn't mind them)

Strengths: She's loyal and trustowry. She'll never leave you behind. She can make any kind of weapon or machine you need. She's very good at hand to hand combat

Weaknesses: She's reckless and never thinks before she acts, and never plans. She gets annoyed too quickly. She's not a very good aim with a bow an arrow.

Fatal Flaw: Her recklessness

Romance: Yes please. I was reading through the other submissions and maybe you could pair her with Sam Parker. I mean, they both value loyalty and I think they could work together. If not, then i don't mind who. Just thought I'd throw in a suggestion

What you look for in a friend: Loyalty, trustworthy, daring, someone who's funny

Would you really mind dying a heroic death: Nope, don't mind

Traitor or hero: Hero

Weapon: A rather long, jaggered, celestial bronze dagger, with a with a steal handle. It disguises as a flick knife, because those are pretty common for kids to carry around where she's from. When you flick it open, the celestiel bronze blade flicks outs.

Godly Power: Nikki can build practically anything you need. She can forge any kind of weapon. She knows the faults in a machine and the kind of metal it is by touching it. She has some form of control over the automatons made by her father

Full Name: Martin Summers

Nickname: "Mirage"

God Parent: Nemesis

Mortal Family: Carter Summers

Relationship with mortal parent: Ok. He talks to him regularly but with his work it's hard for both of them to fully communicate.

Relationship with godly parent: Good. He finds it easier to communicate with her.

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Hometown: Baltimore, Maryland

History: When he was younger he and his dad didn't have much money so they both had to work jobs. When he was 13 he was attacked by a group of Hell-hounds at the Stop n' Shop he worked at. His dad told him to go to CHB were he wan be safer.

Personality: Nice, Laidback, hard-headed, stubborn

Hair color: black

Hair style: Strait hair that he wears it down to his eyebrows, has it spiked at the end slightly so they just pass his eyebrows

Eyes: black

Skin tone: light tan

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: short 3 in. cut across his left cheek

Clothes:

-Outside of Camp: dark grey t-shirt, white or black converse, black jeans, White basketball shoes with blackish grey outlines, and his skateboard gloves

-Inside Camp: dark red CHB shirt, black or tan cargo shorts

Jewelery: None

Make-up(girls):

Signature feature: He can read you like a book in a second

Likes: Basketball, videogames, reading, drawing, hip-hop, computers

Dislikes: school, surprises, most Aphrodite kids

Strengths: sword fighting, computer work/hacking

Weaknesses: when he doesn't know whats happening.

Fatal Flaw: Sense of duty. He thinks he needs to prove himself constantly

Romance: Why not. Any OC (I'm lazy)

What you look for in a friend: Someone who he can trust and not end up getting left behind

Would you really mind dying a heroic death: No

Traitor or hero: Hero

Weapon: Dual kitanas

Godly Power: Analyze enemies quickly

Other things I forgot to add: Nope

Full Name:

Mayra Calderon

Nickname:

Mimi

God Parent:

Thalassa(minor goddess or spirit of the sea(still minor))

Mortal Family:

Juan Calderon

Relationship with mortal parent:

she dosent have one ... he's dead

Relationship with godly parent:

she has never met her but she doesn't hold it against her, but she has heard her voice

Age:

15

Gender :

female

Hometown:

chicago,illinois

History:

she was brought to camp when she was 7 because her father and her were chased by a hell hound. Her father didn't make it so she lived there as a full time camper

Personality:

is very fierce and witty, she hates being told what to do and is impulsive. She is very loyal and protective though she dosent get jealous. She hates it when people act like they are better then others. People would think of her as a bully if they mess with her friends. She knows how to make a snappy comeback right on the spot and isn't afraid to get her hands dirty in a fight. She is really nice and sweet. No matter who the person is,stuck up or down to earth, she would always be there for them. She isn't afraid of death, its pain. Wether its her pain or others she is afraid of it. She has a temper and gets irritable in the mornings but at night she is bursting with energy. She has some sort of effect on people, she can either make them smile when in grief or bring their spirits down (though she hates to bash on people). When she is in a very peppy mood she can always lighten a mood, But when depressed the room seems darker. She is a very complicated person but she is always there for friends.

Hair color:

black

Hair style:

wavy up to her waist but during the war she used her sword to chop it up to her shoulders(easier to fight)

Eyes:

sea green in the middle,ocean blue ring and stormy sea gray flecks

Skin tone:

tanned

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos:

no

Clothes:

jeans and a shirt

Jewelery:

no

Make-up(girls):

no

Signature feature:

her eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face

Likes:

moon gazing

Dislikes:

bullies,greeds,veggies,seafood

Strengths:

sword fighting

Weaknesses:

archery

Fatal Flaw:

to loyal

Romance:

yes

What you look for in a friend:

to be nice,funny,brave

Would you really mind dying a heroic death:

no not really, it might make it more dramatic to have her explaining the pain she's going through especially since she is afraid of pain

Traitor or hero:

hero

Weapon:

sword

Godly Power:

she can move water slightly

Other things I forgot to add:tecnicly she is unclaimed ,only she knows her parentage,she wont tell but they know

Full Name: Samuel Parker

Nickname: Sam

God Parent: Demeter

Mortal Family: Charles Parker

Relationship with mortal parent: good

Relationship with godly parent: neutral, doesn't really care.

Age: 16

Gender: male

Hometown: doesn't have one. It used to be rural California

History: Sam lived with his dad on their farm, living a peaceful life out in the fields until the age of 6, when he had his first major monster attack. Charles (Sam's dad) quickly bought a narrowboat off some guy he knew and he and Sam have lived on it ever since. Because Sam's dad could never farm again, he got into music. He plays the violin, piano and harp. He let Sam learn instruments too, so he learnt piano, bass guitar, flute and clarinet. He made it to camp at age 10, when he accidently attracted a bunch of hellhounds while playing his flute.

Personality: Sam is a bubbly, carefree boy who is his own person. He doesn't like following crowds and has his own style. He may be weird to people who don't know him, or even to the people that do know him. He likes doing things his way, but never forces anyone to follow him. He likes to say that everyone can hop on board once they get bored of being the same old person. He doesn't listen to rules, and ignores all the people who say bad things about him.

Hair color: dark brown so that it's almost black.

Hair style: unruly curls that he doesn't bother brushing. They're more like ringlets, big curls.

Eyes: dark brown, dancing and always gleaming.

Skin tone: pretty tanned

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: scar on his elbow from when he fell off the narrowboat and scratched it on a rock (he also broke his leg, but...)

Clothes: plain t-shirts (or the camp shirt) with black jeans. When he's bored, he writes on them with white Tippex pen. He also wears black Converse shoes

Jewelery: when the hellhounds attacked him, his flute splintered and broke. He drilled a hole in what was left of it and knotted a leather thong through it. He keeps it on him at all times.

Make-up(girls):

Signature feature: his smile, which he always wears. Sometimes it makes him look like a crazy lunatic, other times it's mischievous or soothing.

Likes: music, planting, sleeping, flirting, doing his own thing, eating, witty come-backs, loyalty, instruments.

Dislikes: people who follow the crowd, being told what to do, getting in trouble, being bored, disloyalty, untrustworthyness (is that a word?)

Strengths: playing music, getting along with anyone who lets him, fighting with a spear, climbing things, running, sailing.

Weaknesses: maths, reading (dyslexic), following instructions, fitting in, finding loyal friends.

Fatal Flaw: he's a little uncertain of himself, and is either overconfident or not confident at all.

Romance: sure, whoever you find suitable.

What you look for in a friend: loyalty, unshameful, just as crazy, fun, nice, respect, conviction, bravery, love, daring, can keep a secret.

Would you really mind dying a heroic death: sure, I don't see why not.

Traitor or hero: hero

Weapon: a two meter spear, with a dark hilt and a Celestial bronze tip.

Godly Power: can grow plants really well, can cause minor tremors in the earth by causing the soil to shake rapidly, any other Demeter-like powers.

Other things I forgot to add: he likes wearing his black trilby hat (similar to fedoras) and always has a flute and Tippex pen in his pocket. A satyr he knew taught him how to olay reed pipes, though he can't make all the magic stuff happen, just the sound.

Full Name: Ronan Magee

Nickname: none

God Parent: Tyche

Mortal Family: just his dad, Liam Magee

Relationship with mortal parent: it was alright, until he came to America. He doesn't see his dad anymore, but he calls as much as he can

Relationship with godly parent: never actually met her, but he thinks she'd be a cool person to hang out with.

Age: 16

Gender: male

Hometown: Galway, Ireland

History: lived with his dad in a small cottage-like house in Galway. He went to an school, had a job, a girlfriend, a life. He then decided he wanted to be an exchange student in America, so he went. At first, he didn't enjoy it, because he was bullied and teased because of his heritage. He then found out he was a demigod and was forced to stay in America because it had the best protection for him. His dad agreed, and he had an agreement with his girlfriend that a long-distance relationship just wouldn't work. He now stays in America.

Personality: usually bright and bubbly. He loves irony and puns. He's always smiling, kind of cheeky and very sly. He can slip away from anyone's grasp just by them looking away from him for a second. He's very social, and remembers almost everyone by name. He doesn't usually hold grudges or shout at people, but when people annoy him he does some nasty things to them that usually make the victim either embarressed or distressed. He's mostly a great person though, and very lucky and has a lot of good fortune (though it didn't seem like that for a while)

Hair color: black

Hair style: unkempt, uncut, sort of falling in his eyes.

Eyes: glass green, which was one of the reasons why he was teased.

Skin tone: pale, almost translucent

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: stud piercing in his left ear.

Clothes: he enjoys wearing green (because he finds it funny) and usually cargo shorts and trainers.

Jewelery: stud piercing in left ear.

Make-up(girls):

Signature feature: that twinkle in his eye, and the fact that his ears a slightly pointed.

Likes: irony, puns, green, chocolate, gold (the color and the metal), shiny things, sharp things, music, dancing, running, climbing trees, tricking people.

Dislikes: bullies, vengeance, control freaks, brocoli and celery (even if they are green), animal cruelty, stupidity, combs, clowns, crazy guys with chainsaws.

Strengths: running (he is built like a runner and is really fast), climbing trees, has a knack for spotting shiny things and the enemy, tricking/misleading people, roughing it, annoying people.

Weaknesses: using a spear, using a sword, whenever he sees a person down, he has to help them, he's never focused, easily distracted, shiny things.

Fatal Flaw: single-minded, doesn't usually take things seriously.

Romance: sure, anyone will do.

What you look for in a friend: loyalty, can joke around, trustworthiness, kindness, humor, he usually prefers to hang around with the outsiders.

Would you really mind dying a heroic death: sure sure.

Traitor or hero: either, though traitor doesn't really seem to be his thing.

Weapon: a small hunting knife (since his short and fast, he has a better chance of confusing and beating his opponent. He's also pretty good with it), a bow and arrow if neccessary (like he's in a tree and he sees the enemy, he uses a bow and arrow to take them down).

Godly Power: he's very lucky, has great fortune and is usually always right.

Other things I forgot to add: he has a slight Irish lilt to his words. There was a girl at school who used to think that he was a leprechaun. He really hated that girl...

Full Name: Alyssa Li

Nickname: Ally

God Parent:Apollo

Mortal Family: Lan Li

Relationship with mortal parent: Horrible

Relationship with godly parent: Ok. She's proud of him but thinks it's a bit awkward that he looks almost the same age as her.

Age: 16

Gender :Female

Hometown: Brooklyn, New York

History: Her mom would abuse her by locking her in closets and beating her with coat hangers. Her step-father TianZhou Zhang didn't do anything to help her. When she was 7 her mom abandoned her at the mall. A dracanae attacked her, but a satyr named Graham rescued her. Graham died a year later. She tried going home when she was 13 but her mom officially disowned her. She stays at camp year-round.

Personality: She's smart, witty, determined, brave, and loyal. She has a hot-temper and is a bit arrogant. She's also brutally honest and hot-tempered. She's a bit of a perfectionist. She's broken on the inside,but she only shows it to her closest friends. She'll be nice to you if you're nice to others or if you earn her respect. Absolutely hates traitors. Likes to laugh and is very responsible.

Hair color:Black

Hair style:Goes half-way down her back. Straight. Has side-bangs and has a gold hair-clip shaped like a sun that is her bow and arrow.

Eyes: Sky-blue. Aa bit too big but it gives her a doll like appearace(think Allison from America's Nest Top Model)

Skin tone: Tan

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: A scar that goes diagonally down her back starting from her left shoulder blade. She got it a recent mission to spy on the enemy camp.

Clothes: at camp dark-wash boot cut jeans, gold converse or blue nikes, and orange camp half-blood t-shirt. Outside of camp dark wash skinny jeans, gold converse, Hollister, Aeropostale, or Abrecrombie and Fitch shirt.

Jewelery: golden bangles

Make-up(girls): just a bit of lip gloss

Signature feature: Her eyes can display any emotion

Likes: piano, archery, capture the flag, chocolate, pie, brownies, music, reading, tennis

Dislikes: football, traitors, bullies, using a spear or javeling, pie

Strengths: archery and healing

Weaknesses: using a spear or javelin

Fatal Flaw: Trusts way too easily. Allows her to be manipulated and vulnerable

Romance: Sure

What you look for in a friend: Someone that she can trust and isn't afraid of being honest. She likes people that can either earn her respect, make her laugh, or both.

Would you really mind dying a heroic death (if you don't mind it doesn't mean you will die): Nope

Traitor or hero: hero

Weapon: bow and arrow

Godly Power: Healing powers

Other things I forgot to add: nothing

Traitors:

Full Name:

Alexis Maria Thomas

Nickname:

Lexy / Lexis

God Parent:

Hermas

Mortal Family:

Jenna Thomas

Relationship with mortal parent:

Shaky

Relationship with godly parent:

Bad

Age:

17

Gender :

Female

Hometown:

Malibu, California

History:

The relationship between Jenna and Alexis was always having up and down, from the outside the two had basically everything, leaving near the beach in Malibu in a huge house, bribing the school so Alexis won't get kicked out every year. The rich lifestyle. Yet, Alexis always craved for information about her father, therefore causing a huge fight between the two in her eleventh birthday, later her mother had took her in a flight to New York and drove her to camp, the two hadn't talk for the all trip. Ever since, Alexis had visit about maybe five times, and IMed her mother. She was effected by Luke's easily, as she had never met Hermes and found it easy to blame him for her shaky relationship with her mother.

Personality:

Rebellious, stubborn, born-liar, brave, will never back down, cynical for good and bad, tactless, hot-tempered, bitter and probably a bit crazy.

Hair color:

Auburn.

Hair style:

Long silky hair, usually pulled in a sideway braid, leaving a few bangs to fall over her left eye.

Eyes:

Almond-shaped eyes, their color changes between soft brown and green.

Skin tone:

Usually tanned from the sun, otherwise pale.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos:

Left ear – two, usually small earnings, sliver or red.

Right ear – three, two small earnings (Black or gold), one is a long one, usually a black feather.

She has a scar on her forearm, it long, thin and white - caused in battle.

Clothes:

Orange T-shirt, short jeans and red/black/grey Converse.

Out of camp – Tattered Crimson T-shirt (which falls over her shoulder) or a black tank top, short jeans or a long pair ripped over the knees and a pair of red/black/grey Converse.

Jewelry:

none

Make-up(girls):

Black eye-liner, dark brown eye shadow and brownish-reddish lip-gloss.

Signature feature:

Her smile, from sweet to devilish.

Likes:

Music (playing and singing), Pranks, Fighting and Breaking the rules.

Dislikes:

The gods, Readings, Rules and Surprises.

Strengths:

Sword fighting, Speed and Lying.

Weaknesses:

Her Temper (she is easily provoked), she will struggle to hurt people who were good friends with her.

Fatal Flaw:

Insecure, she pretend to be sure of what she's doing but she really isn't, she's not sure where she should stand.

Romance:

Of course, don't care with who.

What you look for in a friend:

Someone funny, brave, sensitive, so he/she will able to help her, someone who'll understand her ups and downs.

Would you really mind dying a heroic death:

Nope, I won't mind.

Traitor or hero:

Traitor

Weapon:

A Clelestial Bronze Sword, the hilt is decorate with Hermes's symbol the Caduceus.

Godly Power:

Inhuman speed(not by much though, not light speed, just enough to confuse those who don't know she can do it).

Other things I forgot to add:

Nope...

Full Name:logan rath

Nickname:black cat(hates it)

God Parent:hecate

Mortal Family: dad johny rath

Relationship with mortal parent:bad ,kind of horrible

Relationship with godly parent:he like her ,has a bit of hero worship.

Age:15

Gender :male

Hometown:orlando

History:soon after hecate brought father lost his job,followed by him losing the house and having to buy a a long streak of bad luck his dad decied it was his fault and started calling him black eleven he ran away ,his mom sent one of her servvants to guide him to camp.

Personality:he is quiet and sarcastic,altough he tries not to show it he wheres his emotions on his sleeve and is easily his father and can hold a long holds on tight to what he has afraid he will lose it ,but totally unforgiving if someone betrays his when it something that concerns him ,but ignores it if he is not and like striking when least expected

Hair color:red with dyed black streaks

Hair style:shagey and messy medium legnth

Eyes:emerald green

Skin tone:pale

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos:a scar on his side

Clothes:grey jeans a black graphic tee and a jacket

Jewelery:a black pendant

Make-up(girls):boy

Signature feature:his eyes have a strange glint

Likes:magic,his stuff,friends,magic,winning,revenge,sparring

Dislikes:being lied to,past,dad,snow,rabbits,pink

Strengths:speed,sneak attacks,magic,good endurance

Weaknesses:open emotions,easily manipulated,weak defence

Fatal Flaw:emotions on sleeve

Romance:sure

What you look for in a friend:anyones fine

Would you really mind dying a heroic death:fine

Traitor or hero:traitor(he thinks it is right)

Weapon:a spear

Godly Power:spell casting,and a tad of elmental magic

Other things I forgot to add:no


End file.
